This proposal requests support to continue the multidisciplinary training program in Speech, Hearing and Sensory Communication at Indiana University. The program provides specialized research training in the Communications Sciences and Disorders for postdoctoral, predoctoral and medical students. Faculty and laboratory facilities will be drawn from Psychology, Linguistics, Speech & Hearing Sciences, Cognitive Science and Neural Science in Bloomington and Otolaryngology and Radiology in the School of Medicine in Indianapolis. The program has ten core faculty members and an additional twenty-six affiliated and supporting faculty. Trainees will be expected to carry out research in one of the laboratories and gain specialized knowledge in areas such as: speech analysis, synthesis and perception; anatomy and physiology of the auditory system; psychophysics of hearing and complex sound perception; acoustic and articulatory phonetics; experimental and clinical phonology; perceptual development, phonological acquisition and development; tactile psychophysics and perception; clinical audiology, speech-language pathology, hearing impairment and cochlear implants; spoken word recognition and lexical access; and spoken language processing. Postdoctoral trainees will be drawn from Speech & Hearing Sciences, Clinical Audiology and Speech-Language Pathology, Linguistics, Computer Science, Electrical Engineering, Cognitive, and Developmental Psychology. Predoctoral trainees will be drawn from the Ph.D. programs in Psychology, Linguistics, Speech & Hearing Sciences, Cognitive and Neural Science. As in the past, training activities will consist of: (1) individual and collaborative research projects; (2) participation in weekly laboratory meetings, research seminars, journal clubs and workshops, and attendance at scientific or professional meetings; and (3) formal coursework as needed in Psychology, Speech & Hearing, Linguistics, Cognitive Science or Neural Science. Access to clinical populations for research is available through the Speech and Hearing Clinic in Bloomington and the ENT Clinics at the IU Medical Center in Indianapolis. Our long-term goal is to provide specialized research training in the Communication Sciences and Disorders in order to increase the number of qualified biomedical and behavioral research scientists working on basic and clinical problems in Speech, Hearing and Sensory Communication.